


my moon and my starts

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Holding Hands, Kissing, Moon, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira lie on the grass, looking up and the beautiful night sky, with their fingers threaded together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my moon and my starts

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of twfemslashficrec's fic writing week, 'space au'.

Malia and Kira lie on the grass, looking up and the beautiful night sky, with their fingers threaded together. The trees gently rustle their leaves and the crickets chirp. Through the noise, Malia can still hear the sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat clearly. It's soothing.

“Why are we looking at the stars, Kira?” Malia asks, rolling over. “They’re boring.”  
Kira’s mouth forms an O shape. “But they’re so pretty, Malia.”

Malia rolls her eyes. “But you’re pretty; we could be inside watching a space movie or something.”

“This is the real deal; all the stars are real,” Kira tells her, with eyes still focused on the glittering objects floating in the sky.

Malia pulls a face at Kira and shuffles closer to her, trying to get warm. “So, what can you tell me about the stars, Kira?”

She wraps an arm around Kira’s waist as she starts talking, and she laughs when she feels Kira’s pulse rise.

“Well,” Kira begins, a grin on her face. “The moon is isn’t visible because it’s in the new moon phase; it’s too close to the sun so you can’t see it. You can barely make out Jupiter’s moon - it might be easier if you use your eyes.”

Malia’s eyes flicker blue, and surely enough she can see the small, round sphere floating where Kira’s pointing. “That’s amazing! How can you see it?”

With a shrug, Kira chuckles. “I read a lot.”

“Oh,” Malia replies, still amazed at the sight of the small moon. “You haven’t shown me any of your space books.”

“I...didn’t know you wanted to see them,” Kira says softly. “I can get them out for you when we go back inside, if you’d like.”

Malia tilts her head and kisses Kira’s cheek. “I’d like that a lot. What else is out tonight?”

Kira smiles at her girlfriend and starts pointing out other stars and moons to her. When they actually get inside, it’s almost four in the morning.

“The books can wait, I’m tired,” Malia yawns.

Kira nods her head as she climbs into bed with her girlfriend. “Me too.”

Malia shuffles around until she’s got Kira’s back pressed against her chest. She wraps an arm loosely around her girlfriend’s waist and tucks her head into the space between her shoulder and neck.

“I love you, Kira,” Malia says sleepily as she closes her eyes.

Kira smiles and shuffles to kiss Malia’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
